nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Uchiha
I'm the best of both worlds, you better believe it! I've got my mum's strength, my dad's power and my spirit! Heh, like you could ever beat me ' Background Birth and Early Years Academy Years Genin Years Chūnin Years Personality and Behavior While her brother is stoic and serious, Yuri is carefree and boisterous. An incredibly active girl, even as a child, she is always on the move, never seeming to stop or run out of fuel. Much more like her father as he was as a child in personality, she is noted among the village for being able to talk the ears off even the best listener. Extremely hotheaded, she is a prime example of 'act first, think later'. Although she is not one to outright ignore authority, by the time she is issued a command she has already gone ahead with her own plan. Nevertheless, she is popular within the village, with her carefree and uplift attitude attracting many to her. She is loving towards her family and friends, with her father in particular doting on her. While her own wants and needs often come first, she is not above casting them aside for a greater cause. She understands that many she knows have sacrificed much to protect Konoha and those they care about, and she will always do the same, protecting the village and her loved ones without a second thought. Likes and Dislikes Unlike her more intorverted family, Yuri craves a need for attention and excitement Ambitions Yuri's only ambition in life is to be happy and true to herself. Although she is predominantly a hedonist, she also wishes happiness upon her friends and family. Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your characters and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. Abilities Although only in her teens, Yuri is noted to be an extremely powerful shinobi, seen by many as having limitless potential that could easily surpass that of her prodigal father and aunt. This potential however is limited to her own growth, something which she seems to take little interest in, instead focusing on enjoying herself. *Ninjutsu: As the daughter of parents with strong bloodlines, Yuri is very much adept with ninjutsu, being able to use use Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Yin, Lava and Storm release, the latter two forming from her use of Fire and Earth, as well as Lightning and Water. She possesses an incredibly large chakra pool and is able to use jutsu seemingly beyond her age with little difficulty, due in parts to her natural talent and her Sharingan. Although she can use jutsu of immense power, a notable flaw in her approach is that she exclusively uses offensive techniques, or techniques with duality for offensive purposes, lacking any particular defensive techniques in her style. *Taijutsu: While not a specialisation as with the Lee or members of the Hyūga clan, Yuri nevertheless displays aptitude in physical combat, often enhancing her attacks with chakra. While not a practitioner of the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist, she can still pinpoint weak points in an opponent due to her heriditary Byakugan. *Genjutsu: Whilst she possesses the Sharingan, like her brother she is not a notable user of genjutsu, preferring head on combat rather than illusions and trickery. *Intelligence: Despite her other prodigious talents, Yuri is of average intelligence, opting to act before she thinks and displaying little in the way of tact. She is also prone to falling her obvious pranks and traps, much to her own annoyance. Her intelligence also adds to the reason that although a prodigy, she is not yet a Jōnin, with her superiors agreeing that she does not display the mental discipline needed to lead as a military captain and a teacher to Genin. However, in light of her abilities her superiors have acknowleged her as a Tokubetsu Jōnin. *Strength: Having studied from her maternal line, Yuri learned how to enhance her own physical strength with chkara from an early age, and as a result is monstorously strong, despite her deceptively small stature. *Speed: A key component of Yuri's that compliments her combat style, as well as her everyday persona, Yuri is quick on her feet, always on the move. She prefers to utilise many of her skills on the fly, and has little patience for staying put for any length of time. *Stamina: Yuri has incredible stamina, far outdoing that of her family and peers, being able to run around all day and still have energy left over even as a child. Her chakra pool enables her to pull of energy consuming activities and various high level jutsu multiple times over without tiring or needing to replenish her levels. *Hand Seals: As a possesser of the Sharingan, Yuri has learnt to be blindingly quick with her hand seals, on par with even her father. *Sharingan: Inheriting the Sharingan from her father, Yuri has taken well to the art of copying techniques and reading another's movements. Like her brother, she leaves it to her Byakugan to see chakra pathways. *Byakugan: Yuri gained the Byakugan from her mother, and unusually for one of Hyūga blood, does not use the clan's Gentle Fist style, although she is still fully able to see a person's tenketsu. Instead, she uses the Byakugan to see chakra flows in an individual and to extend her sight, currently able to see up to a maximum of 1 kilometre away. ' Bonds Theme Songs